Out Of Love
by LadyVader04
Summary: DRAMIONE. Hermione and her secret boyfriend Draco Malfoy have made a "mistake". Hermione Granger and Draco are Head Boy and Girl. Hermione is pregnant putting a damper on her future plans. I SUCK AT SUMMARIES.
1. Chapter 1

A/N So I am going to update you. Hermione and Draco have been secret bf and gf since the beginning of 7th year and it's just after Christmas of that year. They act like they hate each other when people are around. I hope you enjoy!

POV=Point Of View

Harry's POV

"'Mione?" I called up the stairs leading to Hermione's Head Girl room. Hermione had told Ron and I the password 'Rowling' yesterday. "Hermione?! You've missed three classes!"

"Should we go up there?" Ron asked him. Just then Hermione stumbled down the stairs.

"Ugh, my stupid alarm clock! Do you McGonagall will be mad?" She pulled her robes on and grabbed her books. "Let's go."

0-0-0-0

Draco's POV

I woke up when I heard someone in our common room calling 'Mione'. "Hey, 'Mione. Wake up. Harry is downstairs." I whispered into her ear. She woke up and shoved the covers off of her, then she realized she had nothing on her body and Scotland was pretty cold this time of year. "Man, last night was _amazing_!" I said making her blush.

She shoved her robes on and ran downstairs. I, however, took more time to get ready. Making sure Potter and Weasley were well out of sight. I went through the Gryffindor red door into our bathroom then, through the dark green door into my room. "Draco?" a familiar voice called.

"Pansy f-ing Parkinson how the hell did you get in here?" I screamed as pulled my robes on. I marched down the stairs and grabbed her arm. Pulling her out the portrait hole with me. "Do not let anyone else in today, ok?" I told the portrait of Severus Snape. (A/N *sobs* Alan *sobs* Rickman)

0-0-0-0

Hermione POV

I started thinking in Potions (more than I already do) and realized a special (and not fun) _something_ should have come a few days ago. _Crap!_ I told myself remembering all the nights with Draco. "Professor Slughorn?" I asked.

He looked up from Neville's potion. "Yes, Ms. Granger?"

"May I go to the restroom?" I asked grabbing my bag.

"Yes, Ms. Granger have you finished your sleeping draught?" He asked.

"Yes, Professor," I called as I walked out of the room. I didn't plan to go to the restroom, I was going to the nurse. When arrived Madame Pomfrey looked startled.

She came up to me and asked, "Ms. Granger, what is wrong?"

"I don't want to believe this, but I think I'm," I whispered this last part, " _pregnant_." She gasped. "Do you have any of the Pregnancy Potion?"

"Ms. Granger, who would the father be? And have you been vomiting lately?" She asked.

"I'm not telling who the father might be, for his reputation. And yes for the past few days I have been puking a little. Can you please give me the potion?" I started getting mad.

"Of course. Have a seat on that bed over there." She disappeared behind a door then, came back with a white potion. "Ok, drink this. The process of this particular potion is quite strange." I drank the potion. "You will puke tonight about nine o'clock, it won't taste bad, though, if you puke a vibrant blue you are not pregnant. If it is pink, any shade of pink, come here immediately ok?"

"Ok," I told her. Then got up and started to leave the hospital wing.

Madame Pomfrey grabbed my shoulder. "Just promise you'll tell the father if you are pregnant. BUT don't make him help you, or make him tell the school. Just tell him." I nodded and waited for the hand to move but it didn't. "Hermione, I'm excusing you from the rest of your classes. This can take a large toll on someone as ambitious as you. There is a catch- 15 points from Gryffindor." Her hand dropped from my shoulder and started towards the Heads common room to wait for 9 o'clock.

0-0-0-0

Draco's POV

I just left the great hall and it was about 8:00 and curfew is in thirty minutes. Then it dawned on me that Hermione wasn't at dinner. I started towards my common room but I stopped when I heard crying coming from the entrance of the Hufflepuff common room. "Darling, what's wrong?" I asked the first year girl.

"I-I'm fine. Really." She said. I looked at her. "Ok, I lost my wand."

She gave me a hug and sobbed. "Professor McGonagall has the wand lost and found in her classroom. If you hurry you can make to her classroom and back before curfew." I hugged her and turned around to find Hermione.

"I just came to tell you I patrol with you tonight." She finished and walked away.

"Hermione? Why not?" I asked as we approached the portrait of Snape. She said the password. And stormed in. "'Mione, what's wrong?"

She whipped around and yelled, "I THINK I'M PREGNANT, OK!"

0-0-0-0

Hermione's POV

My stomach didn't feel good. I ran to the bathroom pulling Draco with me. I started puking. "Ew, it's _pink_!" Draco yelled.

I stood up wiped off my face and said, "That means...I'm pregnant. Do you mind Pomfrey knowing it's yours?"

"No, I won't be like my father. I'm going to be a real father. Do we have to tell her?" He asked me.

I kissed him. He kissed back. "Look, I got the potion that made my puke turn pink from her and she told me if it _was_ pink I needed to come to her right away, ok?"

"Ok, let's go. But you are pregnant so..." he scooped me up bridal style, "I should carry you, because you are carrying my child." I laughed as he carried me all the way to the hospital wing.

0-0-0-0

Draco's POV

I can't believe I'm going to be a father. I'm not the slightest bit mad. I've loved her since third year when she punched me, I did deserve it though. When we got close to the hospital wing I sat her down and we ran the rest of the way. "Madame Pomfrey?" She called.

"Oh, Hermione dear." she gasped, "Mr. Malfoy I suspected you were the father."

Hermione spoke next, "Yes. He loves me, I love him. Please don't tell anyone. This wasn't exactly planned."

"Yes, of course. Ok, Ms. Granger go lie down over there, please we will do an ultrasound." She pulled up Hermione's shirt up and placed the tip of her wand on her stomach. A small picture projected in front of them. "That is your baby, it's small now but in a few months it won't be. I believe you are about two months."

"Woah, babe. That's inside of you." I said just before the picture vanished.

Hermione looked at her stomach. "I'm tired. Can we go to bed?" she asked me.

"Of course, darling," I picked her up and carried out.

"MALFOY! PUT HER DOWN!" someone-Harry f-ing Potter- yelled.

"WHERE ARE YOU TAKING HER?" Ron yelled.

Hermione jumped out of my arms. "What the _HELL_ Ron? Harry? Couldn't you tell? Are you that _stupid?"_ Then she turned around and jumped back into my arms pulled my head down and kissed me. With tongue. In front of Potter and Weasley.

"I don't know what love potion you gave her, but SHE DOESN'T LOVE YOU!" Harry yelled at our backs as I ran back to our common room.


	2. Chapter 2: Back Off, It's Love

Chapter 2- Back Off, It's Love

Harry's POV

"That stupid prat did _something_ Hermione. They were coming from the Hospital Wing, and it's not like Hermione to oversleep." I said to Ron. We sat as far away from people as we could.

Ron nodded. "Maybe we should sneak into their common room? She won't tell us anything, Malfoy probably threatened her." Hedwig swooped through the open window with a note.

"It's from 'Mione. It says, 'Harry and Ron, I appreciate your concern but you know as well as I do that I can protect myself just fine. Just back off, it's love.'" I finished and looked at Ron.

He looked up and tore the note from my hands. "What the bloody hell?! I'm going to their common room. He-he's done something. She kissed _me_ just last year!" He stood up and charged out of the common room towards the portrait of Snape. I ran after him.

"Password?" Snape asked them. Ron looked at me.

"Rowling?" I asked, wondering if they changed regularly like the Gryffindors do. Snape nodded and his portrait swung forward revealing a door.

Ron tried to open it. "Locked. When did they get a door?" He pulled out his wand and muttered, "Alohomora!" The door unlocked and opened it. "Think she's in bed already?"

"I don't know." I walked up the red staircase and into my friends' room. "She's not here!" I whispered to Ron. I walked back down the red staircase and up the green one. "Think he's in-" Before I could finish a laugh came from the room. _Let's go._ I mouthed. We opened the door slightly to find Hermione and Draco laying next to each other. Her stomach was exposed and they had their hands resting on top of it.

Hermione giggled, "Pregnant. What an amazing word."

0-0-0-0

Hermione's POV

Draco and I laid in bed just staring at my stomach. "Pregnant. What an amazing word." I giggled. Then the door burst open and Harry and Ron burst in and started shooting jinxes at Draco.

Draco was too quick, and already was standing and yelled, "Protego!" A shield was cast between them. Draco yelled, "Let's just talk. Let's be civil. For Hermione." Harry and Ron dropped their wands.

I took the opportunity to speak. "Draco has changed, and I've realized that. I love him so much that-I know you won't be happy but I am carrying his baby. And before you asked he didn't rape me or give some potion, it's love. Real love."

Harry spoke next, "He is a Death Eater, he has a Dark Mark! He called you a Mudblood! He is a prat! How could you look past that!"

"He has a Dark Mark on his arm, and I have 'Mudblood' on my arm. He called me a Mudblood I called him a prat, coward, and other things. It all adds up in the end. And we have a baby, a sweet innocent life that deserves a chance and that's what I'm giving it!" Against my will, I burst into tears. Draco wrapped his arms around me, and I cried into his shoulder.

Draco took over for me. "Haven't you noticed? I haven't jinxed you or made fun of you all year. Hermione walked past me and smiled toward the Slytherin table all f-ing year! And trust me if I know 'Mione she wouldn't _bang_ someone she didn't love." He finished and Ron and Harry took in the information.

Ron stepped forward, "Are you sure you want this baby? You will never get a good job at the Ministry if you marry _him_ and keep _that._ " I reached my hand up and put it on his cheek, then took it off slightly and _Slap!_ My hand collided with his face leaving a red mark. "Bloody hell, Hermione!"

"Good job, 'Mione," Draco said as he patted my back. "And I'm sorry that I have to do this but, 10 points from Gryffindor."

Harry yelled, "You're going to sit there and let him take points away from _our_ house?!"

I nodded, and replied, " _15_ points from Gryffindor. 15 points to Slytherin." I put on my best Malfoy smirk and laughed a little.

Before they left Ron yelled, "By this time tomorrow, Malfoy, your reputation will be ruined. I will see to it that this entire school knows about you having a baby with a _Mudblood._ What will your father say?" He turned and walked out of the room and through the portrait hole.

0-0-0-0

Draco's POV (the next morning)

"Draco! You little piece of shit! Come hold my hair up!" She yelled from the bathroom. I ran in and grabbed the untamed mane of curly brown hair as she vomited.

"Are you ok, baby?" I asked. She lifted her head up and shook her head, then another wave of nausea hit her. _Poor 'Mione. And I did this to her._ I thought as she wiped off her face. "How long will this last?"

She laughed a little. "For one more month or so, I think. Ugh, classes." She said as she put her robe on and grabbed her stack of books.

I put her books on top of my books and laughed, "Never in my life have I heard Hermione Granger complain about going to classes. Oh, and Madame Pomfrey sent an owl saying she needs to see you sometime today." She nodded and walked down the stairs toward the portrait hole and I followed.

Put my free hand on her back and said, "Do you think Potter and Weasley actually told?"

"So what if he did? I'm not ashamed. Are you?" she looked at me with her big brown eyes.

I pecked lips and replied, "Never in a thousand years will I be ashamed of our baby. Now let's go get some breakfast. You want to sit at the Slytherin table?" She walked through the portrait hole and everyone in the hall stopped and started whispering.

Hermione laughed, "Move along! I think you should sit with me at the Gryffindor table." I nodded and as we continued walking toward the Great Hall people shouted 'Mudblood' at her and 'blood traitor' at me. To be honest, it barely bothered me. When we arrived in the Hall I walked towards the Gryffindor table with Hermione and even McGonagall and the other teachers stopped eating for a second. "Come on Draco we can sit over here." She dragged me over by Ginny Weasley and her friends. "Hey Gin, you know Draco."

"But I don't want to. 'Mione he knocked you up. He ruined your life." Ginny said.

Hermione scoffed, "So my child's a mistake? Gin, please, your brother and boyfriend have already turned on me."

Ginny grabbed our hands and pulled us all the way back to our common room. "Hermione Jean Granger and Draco whatever-your-middle-name-is Malfoy do you swear to tell no one?" We nodded. "Ok, I _was_ pregnant. I miscarried. That's not important. I feel you, I'm on your side 'Mione no matter what Harry and Ron say. Sisters?"

"Sisters." She replied. "Ok, class starts in a few minutes I'll see you both at lunch?"

I kissed her, "Yeah. See you later-er-Ginny." We went our separate ways.

0-0-0-0

Ginny's POV

Poor Hermione, she's getting judged by something that isn't a mistake but will always be seen that way. I hope she understands that her child is precious because mine was snatched away from me. My mother had so many children I couldn't even keep one. But that doesn't matter, Harry and I will have children after we leave school. It will all be fine.

0-0-0-0

Hermione's POV

I walked into Transfiguration and Professor McGonagall called me to the front. "Ms. Granger, I have heard rumors that you are pregnant with Mr. Malfoy's child, is that true?"

I nodded, "Yes professor it's true. And before you ask we are both happy about it. But Harry and Ron are not. That's my only worry. I love him."

She laughed, "I didn't need a lecture, Ms. Granger. If you are happy then I will be happy for you."

 ** _So school is out in five days! Please review follow and favorite if you want more. Please check out my other stories! Thanks._**


	3. Chapter 3: Head Held High

**So in this chapter, she is 3 months. Hope you like my story.**

 **Hermione's POV**

" _MUDBLOOD_ and a _PUREBLOOD_ having a _mutt baby."_ some Gryffindor girl yelled as I walked down the hall. I glanced up and all I saw were fingers pointing and people whispering, to my right I spotted Draco. He was practically cornered by a gang of Slytherins.

Blaise Zabini made the first audible comment. "So Malfoy, stooped this low huh? So is this some genius plan of you fathers? If it is, I'm mad I wasn't told sooner." He slapped Draco across the face, then yelled, "Granger, It's not nice to stare. Thought your Muggle parents would have taught you better."

Draco looked around his shoulder and smiled at me. He shoved a few of the other 7th years away and continued towards me. "I need to talk with you later. Madam Pomfrey is giving me something for the baby." He looked concerned but nodded, kissed my forehead, and went left while I went right. I walked down the stairs to Potions and into my second-to-last class of the day.

"Ms. Granger? Can you come here please?" Professor Slughorn called to me. Grudgingly I approached him, expecting an apology for being pregnant or something like that. But instead, he said, "Professor McGonagall and I talked yesterday, and we think it best that you do not attend Potions, it would be dangerous considering Mr. Finnigan and Mr. Longbottom are in this were thinking that you could help Headmistress McGonagall with some things in her office. It would be safer for you and your baby."

I nodded and replied, "Of course Professor. Does she want me in the Transfiguration classroom or her Head office?"

"Headmistress office I believe. Goodbye, Ms. Granger." He turned towards the class and I turned towards the door. McGonagall probably just wants to talk to me or get me to give up the baby because 'my future is bright.' I walked up the third flight of stairs and turned left and I was faced with a gargoyle. "um- Lemon drops?" I wasn't sure if she had changed it. My question was answered when the gargoyle moved revealing another staircase. "ugh." I groaned. Finally, I reached her office and she looked up.

"Ah, Ms. Granger. Welcome, I need to ask you a few questions," she said cheerfully. I knew it- _questions_.

I sat down, "Ok. Ask away, Headmistress." She nodded

She put her paper down and looked at me. "Now, Hermione, you can say anything and your words will not leave this room. Did Mr. Malfoy, um, hurt you?"  
I laughed. "No. _For the last time,_ I _love_ him. No, this baby wasn't planned. And no, I don't think this has ruined my life."

She nodded ever so slightly. Then she laughed. "Ms. Granger, have you told your parents? Will you and Mr. Malfoy get married, if you are then you may use the Great Hall. If that's ok with you?" She smiled. Something no one had done towards me, and my baby, in a while. "Hermione, it may seem like you are the only one but, there are two other 7th years and one 6th year that are pregnant."

"Headmistress, if it's ok, I need to see Madam Pomfrey about something. So may I leave?" I asked, already grabbing my books.

She stood. "Of course, now you may have this hour every day to do what you please unless told otherwise. Goodbye, Hermione." I nodded and headed out of her office. It made me sad, (damn hormones) to walk through the office that once belonged to Dumbledore. It had never made me sad before, but pregnancy takes its toll I guess. I walked down the halls of Hogwarts and began thinking. Thinking can be dangerous. I began thinking, I had already thought about this once if the Muggle world was a better chance for me and my baby. The Wizarding world wouldn't take me seriously, being pregnant with Draco Malfoy's baby and being a Muggle-born. In the Muggle world being pregnant with a Malfoy and being a _Mudblood_ doesn't matter, Muggle's don't even know what those things are.

"Ms. Granger! You passed the doorway!" Madam Pomfrey yelled. I turned and walked towards the doors. "Ms. Granger, the news I had was that St. Mungo's developed a new potion that tells you the gender sooner. I got my hands on two vials, one of them is yours." She pulled a small vial from her apron pocket. It was a weird green color and looked thick. "So this one works like the other. You'll puke either blue or pink. Pink is a girl, blue is boy. Good luck, now I have to go to St. Mungo's." I took the vial and rushed out of the Wing and back to my room. I have about two hours of nothing to do. I already finished my homework and read every book in the library. BUT you can NEVER read _Hogwarts: A History_ enough.

Draco's POV  
Poor 'Mione. She is getting made fun of every day. She isn't used to being treated this way by people other than Slytherins. At least most of the Hufflepuffs just keep their mouths shut, and don't whisper. Blaise thinks my father is trying to reassemble the Death Eaters, my father has somewhat changed. Old habits die hard. "Hey, Ginny? Can I talk to you?" I called to the redheaded girl. As she crossed the hallway she received dirty looks and words that shouldn't be spoken to a 16-year-old girl.

Still, she smiled and said, "Yes, Draco? How is Hermione?"

I smiled back, "She said she needed to talk to me about something that Pomfrey is giving her, do you know what it is?" She stopped smiling, the words had gotten to her. "Don't pay attention to them," I said.

She laughed. "No, I don't know. Oh, and I broke up with Harry." She said it with such casualty that I could tell she had wanted to for a while. "But that's not an issue," she continued. "I have a free period, she got the rest of the day off, I'll go talk to her." With that, the youngest Weasley ran out of sight. I have Transfiguration next then my free period. Why did she get the day off? That's probably what she wanted to talk about.

Ginny's POV

I walked up to the portrait of Professor Snape and said the password, "Rowling" and walked in to find Hermione reading that book about Hogwarts for the thousandth time. "'Mione? So, Draco said that Pomfrey gave you something. What was it?" She looked up and shut her book.

She replied, "A potion thing so I can find out the gender. But that isn't what you should be worrying about. I heard that you broke up with Harry, why?" I just laughed. "Ginny, why?"

"Don't be mad but, he called you a _slut._ And you are my best friend so I will not date someone who calls you a slut." She turned her head and looked into the fire.

 **I just re-read this and there were so many typos! Ugh, this is why I needed Grammarly sooner**?


	4. Chapter 4: Acceptance?

**Draco's POV**

''Mione? I'm back!" I yelled up the stairs.

Then the bathroom door opened. "In here!" She had probably thrown up but she was smiling. "Guess what?" She asked.

I put my books down and walked over. "What?"  
She grabbed my hand and pointed to her puke which was pink. "Why is it pink?" She giggled. "What?"

"It means we are having a-" she bent back over the toilet and puked out blue. "What the hell?" She said. "I'm going to see Madame Pomfrey."

I followed her to the door and she put her shoes on. "Can I come?" She nodded and grabbed my hand. We walked down the halls and into the hospital wing.

"Hermione darling you didn't need to tell me the gender until Friday. Is something wrong?"  
The nurse hurried over and guided Hermione over to a bed.

Hermione sat down and started to speak. "Well I puked pink...then I puked blue."

Madame Pomfrey laughed. "Well I thought you would figure it out, they call you the brightest witch of her age. You're having twins." She stood up and pecked my lips. "Now, you can go and I will seen you Friday."

"Dinner starts in a few minutes let's head down there and tell Ginny she will have two children to babysit." She laughed.

I spoke after a small silence. "So, are you nervous?" I mean I would be. Like really nervous. She has to push to _people_ out of her body!

She sighed. "A little. But if you think about it, and I do, my body already knows how to give birth." She is so fucking smart. "Are you nervous?"

"Yes." I mumbled.

"What?" She asked. "I couldn't hear you."

I sighed. "Yes I'm nervous for you. For the babies. And frankly I hope I don't pass out in the delivery room." She laughed as we neared the doors of the Great Hall. "What? I'm not kidding!"

"Whatever you say Slytherin Prince." She pecked my lips and pulled me to the Gryffindor table. Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood sat in front of us holding hands.

Luna giggled, "'Mione?" She was smiling even bigger than usual, so what she was about to say was pretty obvious.

 **Hermione's POV**

"Yes Luna?" I replied.

"Neville and I are dating! Oh, and congratulations on the baby!" Neville nodded in agreement then dove into a Herbology book.

It was my turn to giggle. "Gin, Luna, Neville, it's actually _babies._ " The looks on everybody's faces was hilarious.

Ginny reached over and hugged me and Draco. "Really?! So boy and girl? Two girls? Two boys? Merlin, I hope it's not two boys!" I laughed at her as rambled.

"That's amazing Hermione!" Luna said with her airy voice.

Neville was next, "Do you think one will be Slytherin and one will be Gryffindor? Congratulations!" All my friends were excepting of Draco but Harry and Ron. "Hey Draco," I said quietly. "I'm going to tell Harry and Ron. Even if they don't care I want to tell them before someone else does." He nodded with understanding. I stood up and walked over to them at the end of the table. They were by themselves, whispering.

Harry looked up. "Well if it isn't the Gryffindor whore." He smirked or at least tried to. "What do you want with us? Going to have Zabini's baby next?"

Ron decided to speak next. "How much do you cost for one night? I never got you when we were dating."

I had to hurry before I started crying. "I just wanted to say Draco and I are having twins. Thought you ought to know. Oh and Harry, I'm glad Ginny broke up with you." Harry's face fell, I smirked and Ron continued eating. I turned and walked back to my seat. An unexpected tear fell from my eye.

"Hey, Angel are you alright?" Draco asked as he put his arm around me. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Ginny mouth _I'll take care of her._

Ginny stood up and grabbed our plates and said, "Do you want to go to your common room and talk?" I nodded and stood up. Draco pulled my head down and kissed me, then we walked towards the massive doors.

-•—-•

 **Ginny's POV**

"So what did they say? Who gets the Bat Bogey Hex first?" I asked as we sat on the floor in her common room.

She laughed a little then said, "You be the judge." Then she dove into her story. "Harry called me the Gryffindor whore and asked if I was having Blaise's baby next. Then Ron asked how much I cost." I gasped.

"My brother the arse. And just for the record I think Blaise Zabini is kind of hot." I told her. Guys are pieces of shit sometimes.

Hermione laughed, "Blaise apologized to Draco today. So if you wanted to ask him out go for it. Not all Slytherins are bad. Some are sweet and sexy."

"I've never heard you say sexy! So, how is it with Draco?" I wiggled my eyebrows.

She laughed, "It's all good."

"So you still having sex after what happened?" I highly doubted she would answer my question but it was worth a shot. Hermione has never been into girl talk until now, so she must really like Draco.

Hermione giggled and asked, "Are you serious?" I nodded. "No. But we are tonight, because from what I read we won't do it for like months after I give birth."

"Ok. Ok. We'll talk about birth a different time.  
And you, Hermione Granger is going to seduce Draco Malfoy? Whatever you say..." I said.

She scoffed. "So you think I can't seduce Draco Malfoy?"

"Fine here's the deal- I go give Harry and Ron the worst lecture and Bat Bogey hex of their life, and you get Draco to do the dirty with you. Then when you go on your rounds, I have Veritaserum and then I have proof." I had to get Hermione to have fun because in a few months she'll be a mom, and from moms don't do this kind of thing.

She nodded reluctantly. "Fine deal. And you give me 5 galleons."

"Two."

"Deal." She shook my hand and as if on cue Draco walked in.

"Good luck." I said as I walked out of their dorm.

Draco took of his cloak and shoes and sat his books down. "What did she mean?" I didn't know what to say so I just started to kiss him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and mine went into his hair.

"Damn," he whispered against my lips then deepened the kiss. I started to unbutton his shirt and loosen his tie. His hands creeped lower and lower until he squeezed my ass then picked me up and carried me up the stairs. ( **A/N This doesn't turn into a complete smut fic so yeah..)**

"We haven't done this in a while." He said into my ear as he walked up the stairs.

"I know." I replied. He laid me down on the Slytherin sheets and unbuttoned my white shirt. I shrugged it off to reveal my green bra.

He smirked, "Slytherin green, eh?"

"You should thank the babies they are making my tits bigger." I laughed and he nodded before reaching behind my back and in clasping it. I pulled it off and took a deep breath then started licking and massaging my breasts. I moaned. And ran my hands on his back. He let out a deep, sexy moan and kissed a trail down my growing stomach. He got to my skirt and yanked it down to reveal matching dark green panties.

"I see a theme." He murmured against my thigh.

I sat up. "You're overdressed Malfoy." I said eyeing is strained pants. I took the belt off and pulled down his boxers and his pants all in one swift motion to release what I had been waiting for.

-•—-•

 **Ginny's POV**

"Harry James Potter! Ronald Billius Weasley!" I yelled, wand raised as I walked into the common room. They stood up hands raised. "Follow me. Now! Or mom gets a letter telling her everything!" They followed me all the way out to the lake. "Sit!" They sat.

Ron grumbled, "What do you want?"

I raised my wand. "Hermione is really hurt because of what you said. She cried."

Harry retorted, "Well she hurt us by dating _him_!"

I knew what would make them apologize, making Ron jealous and Harry feel bad. "You insulting her puts her under stress which could hurt her babies. And you two would be to blame. She is really sad."

Harry's face fell and he spoke, "Really?" I nodded. "I don't want to hurt Mione I was just a little mad. And Ron made me be on his side." I knew it. Harry is ready to be friends with her again.

"Harry! It's Malfoy! You can't be serious!" Ron yelled. I pointed my wand at him and he went silent.

"Ron, he has stuck by her even when his friends turned on him. He could've broken up with her to get his friends back. Or denied that it was his babies. But he didn't. He loves her." He looked at me and said, "Thanks Gin for making me realize it. And I shouldn't have said all those things."

Now I have to get Ron. "And Ron, by insulting her your just pushing her into Draco's arms." He looked up. "Yeah, I mean at dinner she came back and sat down next to him and kissed him and went back to her common rock and shagged him."

"Fine, fine I'll apologize and be friends with 'Mione but Draco has to earn friendship." Ron replied reluctantly.

"Good. Now come on curfew is in ten minutes." Then I murmured, "and Mione is in patrol in fifteen."

-•—-•

 **Hermione's POV**

I snapped awake we have to be on patrol in two minutes. "Draco! Patrol!" We jumped up and started looking for clothes and redressing. I kissed him quickly and we were out the door. "Ok you go to Ravenclaw and Slytherin and I'll go to Hufflepuff and Gryffindor? Cover the halls in between?"

"Sure sounds great." And we went our separate ways. I made a beeline for Gryffindor luckily everyone decided to obey the rules today and I made to the portrait hole in record time. I gave the fat lady the password and met Ginny inside.

"Herms! Over here!" She said my most hated nickname too. I went over to her and she dragged me up the stairs. "I told Lavender **(A/N let's pretend Lav isn't dead)** hope you don't mind?"

I shook my head. "She's ok. We have to hurry I still have to go to Hufflepuff."

"Ok here. One drop. Three questions." Ginny said handing me a tiny vial. I wasn't even going to ask where she got it. Fred and George probably cooked it up. **(A/N I hate death so most of the beloved characters-Sirius, Tonks, Lupin, Fred aren't dead)** I put one drop on my tongue.

"Soooooo did you do it?" Ginny asked.

"Yes." I replied.

Lavender asked her question, "How big is his...you know.."

Shit what did I get myself into. "I don't know eight? Seven? I don't measure!"

Ginny laughed. "You know size matters." We laughed. "Ok last question and you can go. Was it good?"

"It was hot and sexy." I replied then stood up and Ginny handed me the antidote.

"See ya!" Ginny called. I waved and continued down the stairs. Harry and Ron were waiting at the bottom.

"Guys I really can't deal with the insults right now, ok?" I said.

Harry nodded. "We know, Ginny talked to us and we'll we are sorry. I'm willing to try and be friends with Draco. I can tell he loves you." He looked at Ron and Ron stated to talk.

"I'm sorry Hermione. He does love you as much as I hate it. I'll be friends with you but he has to prove himself."

I hugged them both and said, "I'm grateful and I accept your apology. I can't talk now though. See you tomorrow?" I started walking towards the portrait hole.

Harry nodded but Ron yelled just as Ginny came down the stairs, "Heading back to your fuckboy, Gryffindor whore?" Just when I thought things were getting better.

 **Over 2,000 words! That's a lot for me. And two chapters in one day!? I'm on a roll. Thank you Anna Faris is Unqualified (hilarious celebrity podcast) for keeping the brain juice flowing!**


End file.
